Emma's kidnapped pt3 b pt 2
by Dollfan30
Summary: Ok Erica says greenlee as Erica ends the meeting. Emma u were very good didn't even hear u says greenlee. Emma Emma! Oh god says greenlee! Kendal help she screams! What what is it? Emma's gone says greenlee panicked! What says Kendal maybe she went down to get food . The elevator opens Zach comes out. Zach says greenlee did u see Emma down staires? No says Zach . Oh god please !


Hey Kendal says Ryan on a Friday morning! Hey says Kendal ! Thanks for watching Ian today. Oh ya he's like my son I love spending time with him says Ryan! So does he says Kendal. Daddy says 7 yr old spike ! Hi bubba! U going to school? Ya says spike we get to have a thanksgiving party this afternoon! How cool is that says Ryan! The bus is here spikey says Kendal. Ok mom bye daddy bye buddy love u! Love u too says spike! Ok Ive got to go Says Kendal Ian is playing in his room there's stuff for lunch. Lunch meat pizzas hot dogs nuggets. Ok sounds good says Ryan. I'll be home by 5:30 with greenlee and taco shop! Great says Ryan! By the way Zach and u have the weekend alone says Ryan. Ok wait what says Kendal ? That's right says Ryan your hubby's coming home today and u and him will have no kids till Monday night at the thanksgiving planning meeting at wildwood! Ok thanks Ryan says kendall! Your welcome says Ryan! Mommy says 4 yr old Ian! Ryan as he runs to his brothers dad! Hey little buddy says Ryan! Guess what I get to stay with Trevor till Monday! I know who told u that asked Ryan? Dr Jake did yesterday. Oh ok says Ryan! So what u want to do today ? Play says Ian . Ok says Ryan grinning . Oh hang on buddy hello says Ryan as he answers his cell hey Kendal. Oh ok ya I planned on that ill pack for spiker while he's down for his n a p. That was your mommy telling me u have to take a nap today since u may not sat Sunday or Monday. Ok says Ian. I want to color. Ok y don't you make cards for mommy and daddy? Ok says Ian happily! 11:30 Done says Ian those r so great buddy says Ryan! Thanks says Ian can we play chase please says Ian? Of course we can! Hold on hey jake what's up ? Sounds great let me see with Ian . Ian would u like to have pizza for lunch with dr Jake ? Ya says Ian happily ! Do I have to get a shot? No bud says Ryan he's just coming over to talk to me about something . Ok says Ian . Ya it's fine bud thanks ya see u at noon! Ok mr he's gonna be here for 30 minutes!That gives us time to play chase as he goes towards the 4 yr old. U better run boy I'm gonna get you says Ryan! 11:45 ha I got u! U know what I'm gonna do to u he says to Ian? Tickles says Ian laughing ! U got it as he gets his belly! 4 minutes of belly and belly button tickles! Ryyyyyyyyaaannannnnnnn! Did I get u good boy? Yes laughs Ian! Hey u 2 says Jake! Hey says Ryan hi Jake says Ian! Hi bubby says Jake! What r u doing today? I have been at the hospital since yesterday at 2. Man says Ryan that's like a 21 hr shift. Ya it was good though says Jake! So what have u 2 been doing today? I made cards for mommy and daddy says Ian! Oh cool that was nice of u little buddy. Thanks says Ian . We played chase too right? Ya it was fun says ian. Good says Ryan. 1225 ok mr man it's nap time says Ryan. I I'll be back Jake . Ok says Jake. 12:30 Ok he's in bed and I told him not to get up. Good says Jake so what's the game plan for u guys this weekend? Spike has 2 birthday party's to go to tomarrow and Sunday we r free except for lunch at the club with jack and Erica. Ok says Jake Amanda said maybe go to chuckecheese Monday morning . Oh both spike and Emma would love that says Ryan! So sat isnt good to do dinner says Jake. Nope says Ryan one of the parties is at 4:30 at play world! So for dinner Sunday maybe go to sweet tomatoes and a movie. Ya says Ryan sounds great to me ! Good says Jake it's 1 I'm heading home we have to be here at 6 for dinner. Great says Ryan go get some sleep buddy . Thanks see you in 5 hrs says Jake. 2:45 Hey ry says Zach! Hey bud says Ryan happy to see Kendal's husband. So is evrything good for the boys this weekend asked Zach? Ya says Ryan greenlee and I have spike and Jake and Amanda has Ian!Great thanks so much says zach! Your welcome says Ryan ! I packed up spikers stuff. Ok says Zach I'll do Ian's stuff. Ok says Ryan. Ryan says Ian! Coming buddy says Ryan ! I'm gonna go jump in the shower and get ready for dinner says Zach. Ok says Ryan. 2:45 Hi did u sleep good ? Ya says Ian I need to go potty . Ok bud . U want a snack kiddo? Ya says Ian . What do u want? Cookies and water please. U got it buddy boy says ryan. Here's your sippy wih water and 2 turkey cookies momma left u. Thanks says Ian. 2:55 Zach goes to the den to see his son. Ian says Zach ! Daddy says Ian! Have u been a good boy says Zach as he lifts his son ? Yes I have says Ian. Good boy I love u says Zach ! I love u too says Ian! Love u ry ry says Ian! I love u too Ian says Ryan!


End file.
